Friendly Competition
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: Rachel notices Kurt texting a guy named Blaine, but before she could question him about it, Mr. Shue asks her to help with the lesson. Always eager to help out, she immediately gets up, all thoughts of the text leaving her mind... Up until a mysterious man comes knocking on the door. Assuming he's a spy, can she get him to leave? Or is she just going to make a fool of herself?


**Hello everyone. This is my first Glee fic, so I hope you all enjoy. This is unbeta-ed, so any mistakes in it is my own.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy... At least, until I steal it from him and give Kurt and Blaine the air time they deserve.**

-Glee - Glee-

For the first time in what felt like a long time, Rachel Berry sat in the back of the room during Glee practice. Despite being one of the first ones in the room, she decided that today would be a good chance to let someone else have their chance today. It wasn't as if she wanted to impress Finn with her selflessness in order to get him back or anything. That would be completely ridiculous... Unless it worked, of course.

She found that being in the back had some perks, even if she wasn't going to be back here often. She had a good view to see what everyone else was doing, not that it was much. Santana and Britney were talking quietly to each other. Mike and Tina were paying attention to Mr. Shue, like what he had to say was actually important. Everyone knew that she herself would have been a much better choice for their teacher. Sam and Quinn were also seemingly paying attention, but were muttering to each other on occasion. Finn was sitting by Puck, both with a blank look on their faces. Silly boys. What could you do with them to make them pay attention? She shifted her attention away from the jocks over to Artie. He was paying attention. The poor guy seemed to have nothing better to do. Mercedes had her phone out and Rachel can catch a faint glimpse of Facebook on the small screen. Her attention flickered to Kurt, knowing the other diva must be just waiting for his chance to have everyone's attention on himself.

What surprised her though was that his attention wasn't on what was going on around him. There was a small smile on his face and he was looking down at his phone, occasionally typing out a text. Sure, his attention would go back to Mr. Shue for the most part, but it was easy to see that he wasn't paying attention to what was going on. She moved to a seat closer to him, hoping to catch a glimpse of who he could possibly be talking to. All his friends were here in Glee club, so the only other person she could think of would be his father, but that wouldn't explain the look on his face.

Mr. Shue turned around and sighed. "Come on people. Sectionals are coming up and we really need to start on our set-list. Phones away and let's get started." he said, waiting until everyone was actually paying attention before launching into his lesson.

Rachel stifled a sigh when Kurt put his phone away. Damn... She had almost caught sight of some of the conversation. All she caught was the name Blaine. As far as she knew, she didn't know anyone by that name. So that means he doesn't go to this school. So who was he and why was he talking to Kurt?

All thoughts of the text vanished from her mind when Mr. Shue called her name. She jumped up eagerly, putting on her brightest smile as she went to stand in the front of the room. She had known it was only going to be a matter of time before she was called upon to lead the group to focusing on winning Sectionals. She was so caught up in her speech, not noticing that no-one was really paying any attention to her, that she almost didn't hear the knock at the door. She frowned and turned towards the door, ready to tell whoever it was to back off.

She scanned the newcomer closely, taking in his gelled hair, blue blazer and admittedly handsome face. She would admit that he was very attractive. Under different circumstances, she probably would have flirted, but there was something about him that screamed 'private school' and that thought just didn't sit right with her. It took just a moment before it clicked in her mind why the outfit looked familiar. He went to that school Dalton, who were their competition for Sectionals. That could only mean he was here to get information from them! Not on her watch!

"Hold it right there!" she exclaimed, quickly moving forward to stop him from coming to far into the room. She could hear the others muttering behind her. She knew though that they were probably glad that she was so attentive. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't stopped him? He could have stolen their ideas and they wouldn't have been able to win! "You can't be here." she said, crossing her arms.

He paused, an eyebrow raising slightly. a flicker of amusement passing through his eyes. "I can't? Is there some kind of rule saying that I can't pick up a friend?" he asked, his attention focused on her. It flickered pass her for a second before fixing on her face.

She nodded, projecting as much confidence as she possibly could. "You're our competition for Sectionals. You can't be here." she repeated. She heard movement behind her, but didn't bother looking. She just figured it was Mr. Shue or Finn coming to help her. She was silent for a second, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "What's your name anyway?" she asked. She was only asking for more information about their competition, of course. It wasn't at all so she'd know for later (once they won, of course) and she could ask him out.

"Blaine Anderson. I'd ask who you are, but I've heard all about you, Miss Rachel Berry." he said. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. His attention flickered behind her for a second, his amusement growing.

Blaine... That name seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't seem to place it from the top of her head. She pushed the thought away as she took a step towards him, remembering something he said earlier. "You said you're picking up a friend?" At his nod, she shook her head. "You're lying. No-one is going to risk being friends with the competition." Especially not after what happened last year with Jesse. But that was beside the point.

Blaine raised an eyebrow lightly. "Oh really?" he asked, His attention slid past her to the person behind her and a smile formed on his face. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She turned around quickly, her jaw dropping to see Kurt there, bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's get going." he said, walking past a stunned Rachel.

The room was quiet for a long moment once the two boys were gone before everyone started talking at once. No-one paid Rachel any attention as she stared blankly at the door, trying to comprehend what just happened.

-Glee - Glee-

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! I'm thinking of doing another one where it focused more on Kurt and Blaine. If you think that's a good idea, let me know. I really wanna hear what you think!**


End file.
